<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Truths and a Lie by n7chelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346251">Two Truths and a Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle'>n7chelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barista, Baker, Occasional Matchmaker [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking Games, Ficlet, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian gets to witness Iron Bull and the Chargers in their natural habitat: drinking and taking the piss out of each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barista, Baker, Occasional Matchmaker [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Truths and a Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your turn, Boss," Krem said. "And remember, the game is 'two truths and a lie', not 'all lies I convince everyone are true because that's more fun'."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah..." the big qunari folded his arms pensively. "Okay: I've always wanted to swim with dolphins, but I haven't learned how to swim. I've never been to Val Royeaux. And," His gaze lingered on Dorian suggestively, "I've never slept with a 'Vint." </p><p>The table immediately erupted into debate. Dorian couldn't get a word in edgewise, but he seemed content just to listen to Bull's friends argue good-naturedly. </p><p>"We went to Storm Beach just last year!" </p><p>"That wasn't swimming, that was floating with style." </p><p>"Didn't he mention seeing <em>La Splendeur des Coeurs Perdus</em> at the Grande Royeaux once?"</p><p>"Nah, that was Rainier, remember? Wouldn't shut up about how moving it was," Skinner complained. "Never took him for such a sap." Grim nodded in agreement with a grunt. </p><p>Back and forth they went, never quite able to agree. Finally Dalish smacked the table with a fist. "Fine! We give—spill it." Bull opened his mouth, eyes dancing, but Krem beat him to the punch.</p><p>"Maferath's hairy ass, Bull! They're all true, aren't they?" He spun the tray back around to put the bottle in front of the qunari before he could answer. "That's <em>three</em> drinks for you, cheater."</p><p>Bull's chair creaked as he leaned back, affecting a wide-eyed innocence that had no place on the same face that could charm a Revered Mother right out of her habit. "I thought you didn't <em>want</em> me to lie, Krem." </p><p>"I <em>want</em> you to play by the damn rules for once," Krem laughed. "Now drink, y'big ox."</p><p>"Oh, alright!" Bull grumbled. "Bust my balls, why don't you… I thought we were friends." </p><p>"We are friends, that's why I know all your tells," Krem smirked, leaning in conspiratorially. "It's the way your left eyebrow goes up right before you open your big mouth." Bull froze with the bottle halfway to his lips, genuine surprise frozen on his face. "Just kidding."</p><p>"Ah, fuck you, Krem," Bull groaned, but his mouth curved into a smile as he dutifully took a swig. </p><p>Three audible swallows later, he banged the bottle down on the tray. A noticeable flush had spread down his neck, turning the edges of his tattoo faintly pink. Bull turned his head to lock eyes with everyone around the table before stopping on Dorian again. A grin spread across his face, slow, challenging, and maybe just the slightest bit heated. </p><p>"Your turn, Tevinter."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>